


RobronDale

by Kerry_Sheppard



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Flirty, Gay, Hot, Husbands, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_Sheppard/pseuds/Kerry_Sheppard
Summary: This my first time writing smut so it might not be what you’re expecting
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. RobronDale Chapter One

Aaron’s sat in the portacabin doing paperwork before he goes out on a scrap run, but all he can think about is going home to Robert and it doesn’t matter what they’re doing Aaron just wanted to be home with his husband, but he knew it would be a long day before that could happen. 

Just as Aaron finish that thought, his phone rang, he picked up his phone and smirked   
“You must be psychic or something”.   
“What why?.”  
“I was just thinking about ya”.   
“Oh I see” said Robert. “like that is it”.   
“No nothing like that” he said.   
“Yeah yeah I believe you”.   
“Oh shut up” said Aaron while laughing.   
“Anyway why are you calling me? I’m busy you know”.   
“Oh course you are, busy thinking about me”. 

“Come home” said Robert.   
“Nice plan” said Aaron, “I’d love to but you know that I can’t, I’ve got a scrap run soon and it’s gonna take me a few hours”.   
“Yeah I know you mentioned it this morning and I’ve sorted it.   
“You’ve what?”   
“You heard” said Robert.   
“Ellis is doing the scrap run and Liv is going out with Jacob after college so we’ve got the house to ourselves all afternoon and most of the evening”. 

Aaron sat there listening to Robert and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he is to have husband. He almost didn’t hear Robert say.   
“Are you there Aaron?”  
Aaron replies “I love you”, Robert has a soft smile on his face, he never get over his husband saying that.  
“I love you too, now get yourself home now I’ve got plans for us”.   
Oh have you now said Aaron “I’m coming”.   
“Oh you’ll be saying that again later too”. 

To be continued


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first time writing smut so it might not be what you’re expecting

Robert put down his phone, he was sat at the kitchen table thinking about the surprise he had planned for Aaron, “hopefully he will love it” he muttered to himself, he was busy thinking about what’s to come in his future with his husband, at that moment the oven timer went off which bought Robert back to reality, he got the chips out of oven and started to fried the steaks, then Robert heard the door open

“Good timing,” he said I’ve almost finished cooking lunch. 

“What are you up to” said Aaron. 

“Nothing I’m just cooking lunch.”

”Right and there is no other reason why you’re cooking lunch instead of just having sandwiches like normal?” Asked Aaron. 

Aaron looked at Robert and with that one look Robert knew that he couldn’t keep the surprise a secret for much longer, his husband knows him so well, he quickly changed the subject. 

“I thought after lunch we could watch the rest of the film?” 

“Yeah we didn’t get to far with that did we” said Aaron with a cheeky grin. 

“Well you started it, you kept looking at me while watching the film”. 

“No no no you’re the one who kept looking in my eyes” 

“We both know you can’t resist them”. 

“You’re right I can’t” said Robert standing up to kiss Aaron. 

Aaron got some beers out of the fridge while Robert serves up lunch, as Aaron sat at the table watching Robert dishing up he couldn’t help but think about the past and what they’ve been through to where they are now, sometimes he still can’t believe it. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Your turn to do the washing up”said Robert, “it’s only fair as I cooked”. 

“I think the washing up can wait, “I’m more interested in pudding” Aaron said as he winked. 

“Oh I like the sound of that”. 

Just then Aaron stood up pulled out Robert’s chair, he ran his hands up and down his legs sliding his hands over his package, Robert love the feel of Aaron’s touch. Robert was enjoying the sensation, he closed his eyes the feeling intensified. Before Robert knew what was happening Aaron kissed him and whispered upstairs now.  
Robert didn’t need asking twice, while Robert practically ran up the stairs Aaron locked the door just to make sure they’re not disturbed. Aaron then went upstairs after Robert, he push Robert on the bed holding him down while kissing him, he took Robert’s top and jeans off. He then started running his lips up and down Robert’s body, he starts moaning.  
Aaron moves Robert down the bed then he gets on his knees, he begins to suck his dick slowly at first then fast. 

“Aaron that feels so good, don’t stop”. 

Robert holds Aaron’s head where he wanted it to be. 

“Fucking hell”. 

Aaron went faster he could tell Robert was close and it was turning Aaron on, he stopped what he doing was to get himself undressed. 

“Don’t stop I said”. 

“Oh you’re turned on” said Robert. 

“Of course I am”

Just then Robert kissed him and pushed him against the wall, he turned Aaron around spread his cheeks and started licking, Aaron held Roberts head in position with the back of his hand.  
Robert then began to tease Aaron by moving his tongue up and down by his hole then he started using his fingers, Aaron’s breathing got heavy, his legs almost turning into jelly. 

“I want you on the bed now” said Robert, Aaron laid on the bed looking at his husband walking towards him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Robert laid with his feet either side Aaron’s head, and Robert had his head by Aaron’s dick. 

“I know what this means” said Aaron licking his lips, they both started sucking each other off, they couldn’t get their breath Aaron could tell Robert was close he started groaning. 

“I’m gonna come” said Robert. 

“Come Robert” whispered Aaron and with that Robert did, his body jerked. 

Robert then turned his attention back to Aaron. 

“It’s not gonna take much said Aaron seeing you walking around like that knowing your mine, is getting me close”. 

“I am all yours” said Robert holding Aaron’s dick while looking him in the eyes, all while slowly moving his hand up and down, Aaron throw his head back moaning. Aaron felt Robert move his hand faster. 

He didn’t have to say anything Robert knew, Aaron shot his load, “ahhhhhh that was so good” said Aaron. 

As they sat up in bed Robert said “It’s certainly the best pudding I’ve had in a long while” he laughed. 

“Next time I suggest leaving the washing up I guess you’ll be up for it then”. 

“Yeah you bet I’m always up for a bit of you” winked Robert. 

“I suppose we should get cleaned up”. 

“Yeah round two in the shower” said Aaron excitedly as he got up 

“Is that all you can think about?”

“Seeing you sat there like that yeah it is, you can’t blame me”. 

“Smooth” said Robert but “I’ve got other plans for us”. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

20 minutes later they came down in their dressing gowns, Robert had the bedding in his hands and put it in the wash while Aaron was sat on the sofa trying to find something on tv to watch. Robert open the freezer door and got a bottle out. 

“So what are these plans you have for us then?” asked Aaron 

As he turned round looking into the kitchen he saw Robert holding a bottle of champagne. 

“Umm why are you holding a bottle of champagne from Skipdale Hall” he asked with a surprise look on his face. 

I thought we deserve a treat and this is your favourite champagne isn’t it? 

“Yes, did you go to Skipdale Hall just to get champagne?”

Aaron was still looking surprised and slightly confused 

The truth is said Robert “I want to talk about surrogacy again”. 

Wait Robert, “you know why we decided to put the surrogacy on hold”. 

Yeah I do answered “Robert because of costs”. 

“It’s not just because of that we agree we need a bigger home and then there’s the cost of the surrogacy”. 

“Again I know that and I know it’s all going to cost a lot” Robert added, “but I really want this with you Aaron”. 

“I want us to have a boy or girl with your eyes, I want us to expand our family”. 

“I do too Robert so much, but it’s not as simple as that, if we move we have to move out of Emmerdale because we don’t like any other houses around here and that means moving away from our family’s and Liv moving with us, she’s settled at college not to forgetting the extra money costs of buying or renting a house”. 

“Aaron we’re talking about moving to a different part of Leeds” said Robert “not Timbuktu,” that made Aaron smile. 

Most people live a drive away from their family, it’s not like we’ll never see them again and I know Liv will be pleased for us, even if she has to travel longer to get to college. 

Robert continue to explain to Aaron how they would find the money and make it work, he’d even thought about renting out the second flat in the Mill so that would bring in some extra money and of course renting out their flat once they’ve moved. He added, “there’s never gonna be a good or right time to do this Aaron it’s always going to be expensive”. 

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?”

“Yeah like nothing else”. 

“So what do you say?” Said Robert with a nervous look on his face. 

“I think you’d better open that champagne, we’ve got some celebrating to do” says Aaron with a big smile on this face. 

“Really?,” “We going to do this for real?” asked Robert us if it was a dream. 

“Yes we’re gonna do this”. 

“God I love you” said Robert. 

“I love you too,” Aaron said as he moved closer to kiss him. 

End of chapter two 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, like and comment 
> 
> RobronDale will be a multiple of chapters each one continuing from the last


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope you all enjoy reading chapter three, it follows on from chapter two. I intended the text from Rebecca to Robert to be in bold but for some reason it hasn’t worked, the same goes for Liv’s text. The times of the day should be in bold but again it hasn’t worked  
Rebecca and Ross will only be in the next few chapters  
I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write.  
Please keep in mind I’m a new fanfic writer so my writing isn’t as good as others, but I’m learning.  
I’m sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s 9:00pm they’re both still sat on the sofa, they had fallen asleep, Robert had his head on Aaron’s lap Aaron had his head resting on the back of the sofa, just then they heard a knock at the door. It startled them awake, they both looked half asleep, “who’s that asked Robert?”

“I’m not psychic” Aaron replied

“Why did you lock the door anyway?” Robert asked 

“Well I didn’t want us being disturbed while we were upstairs” 

“Good point” answers Robert. Aaron got up and unlocked the door

“Nice of you to finally open the door” said Liv, “why’d you even lock it? We never lock it  
Aaron looks at Robert, Robert looked at Aaron they started to go red, say no more your faces say everything” added Liv. She puts her bag on the chair, “an empty bottle of champagne from Skipdale Hall, been celebrating?”

“Funny you should ask, you were gonna tell you tomorrow but since you’ve noticed I guess we’ll tell you now, me and Robert are going to start the surrogacy process again” said Aaron 

Liv had a smile on her face, “well it’s about time congrats” 

“Before you congratulate us you need to know this also means us moving house because there isn’t enough room here for you, me, Aaron, Seb and a baby” said Robert 

“Oh cool so I guess we’re moving out of Emmerdale then? I know you don’t like other houses in the village” 

“Yep we’ll be moving to a different part of Leeds and we will make sure it’s not too far to travel to college and back, other than that though we haven’t figured anything else out” So what do you think? 

“I think it’s great news, you’ve both wanted this for so long and you both are my annoying brothers, you’re my family so I go where you go.”

“See I told you she’d be happy” smiled Robert 

All of them sat round the table making a wish list of what they wanted for the house

“Now because we’re gonna be moving I think we should get a house with a garden so we can finally get a dog” said Liv

“I think so too” said Aaron 

You aren’t going to give up, are you?” asked Robert laughing 

“Nope we’re not, so put it on the list” said Aaron to Liv

Wish List  
• Four bedrooms  
• Two bathrooms  
• Gaming room/bigger living room  
• Garden for a dog  
• A home office big enough to share

“So I guess the next thing to do is to tell Chas, Paddy, Vic and Diane?” Asked Liv 

“Yeah we’re gonna do that tomorrow” said Aaron 

“Good luck with that especially with telling Chas” said Liv

“She’s not going to be happy, she likes to keep you close” Robert said

“I know” said Aaron “but as you said to me we’re moving to a different part of Leeds not Timbuktu, one way or another she will have to accept it because this is happening 

Robert looked at Aaron with a soft look

“Right I’m off to bed” Liv muttered “don’t forget what I said, I want my bedroom the furthest away from yours in our new home” she said while laughing 

“We heard you the first time, although we don’t have a clue why” said Aaron winking  
.  
Aaron turned back round to see Robert still looking at him softly 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just happy and hearing you say this is happening, it makes me happy.”

“Your soft”

“You love it” smirked Robert, “any ideas how we’re going to tell everyone?”

“Yes”answered Aaron, “how about we invite em tomorrow evening and we’ll cook for them?”

“Okay I like it but by we you mean me?” 

“No I’ll help”

“Aaron I love you but you can’t cook, you can’t even use the toaster without burning the toast” laughed Robert 

Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, “I know but I’d loved to be your sue chef” he winked

“Oh I see well as my sue chef you’ll have to start of as a pot washer, I’ll be the boss of you” said Robert as he stood up to go to the fridge to get himself a beer

“Oh I’m sure there’s away I can climb the ladder quickly” just then Aaron stood up and whispered into Robert’s ear, you’re never the boss of me, I’m the boss of you as he pressed himself up against him pushing Robert’s back on to the fridge

Robert was silent, his body was tingling all he could feel was Aaron’s dick up against him and his warm breath on the side of his face, Robert couldn’t focus onanything else, Aaron kissed him. “I look forward to working with you boss” 

It made Robert weak at the knees

“What are you doing to me?” said Robert almost out of breath as Aaron walked away, “you can’t tease me like that and just walk away” he added

“Oh well I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow,right now I think we should go to bed” said Aaron 

“I agree” said Robert 

“You do realise I mean going to bed to sleep” 

“Yeah of I course do but you won’t be saying that when I take my top off” said Robert walking upstairs

“You’re full of yourself and I love it” said Aaron  
___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning 8:30am

Liv was first up making her breakfast, their dishes were still in the sink, a beer on the kitchen table that had barely anything drunk out of it, the champagne bottle was still left empty on the living room table

What are they like said liv as she sat down to eat, she took out her phone and went online and started to research local estate agents. She knows it’s early to start looking but she just wanted some idea of what’s out there, Hunters Estate Agents Leeds was the first website to come up but before she could click on the link Aaron came downstairs 

“Morning” he said blurred eyed 

“Morning” replied Liv

“It’s a bit of a mess down here”said Aaron as he put the coffee on and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard 

“Well that’s what happens when you go to bed without tidying” she said laughing

“Alright mum” said Aaron standing at the kitchen counter as he rolled his eyes with a little smile on his face 

“Did you and Rob come up with any ideas how you’re going to tell everyone? Asked Liv. 

“Yes, we’re gonna invite them round tonight cook them at meal and then tell them” 

“You mean Robert’s going to cook right?”

“We’re both going to cook” he said turning as the kettle began to boil 

“If you’re cooking remind to me to eat before I come home”

Aaron laughed sarcastically, “you need to be home by 5:30pm so don’t stay round Jacob’s too long after college” he said, as he started walking to the stairs with the mugs of coffee 

“I’ll text when I’m at Jacobs” said Liv as she packed up her bag 

“Okay cool” said Aaron walking up the stairs “see ya later” he added just as liv went out the door

Aaron gently opened the bedroom door with his elbow, he walked in placing both mugs on the bedside, softly got back into bed running his fingers through Robert’s hair and said, “morning Mr Sugden-Dingle”

Robert opened his eyes and stretched out. “Morning, this is a relaxing way to wake up and is that coffee I smell?” He asked looking into Aaron’s eyes

“Yep it is” Aaron said as he turned around to get Robert’s mug, then he felt Robert’s hands pulling him back

“Oh hold on a minute, let me say morning properly” Robert said as the softly kissed Aaron and said “morning Mr Sugden-Dingle, now you can get my coffee” he added

Robert sat up in bed as Aaron handed him his mug, “so what have I done to deserve this wake up call?”

“I just thought we’re going to have a pretty busy day so we deserve a bit of chill time this morning” Aaron said,” oh this will make you laugh when I went downstairs to make our coffee, Liv was having her breakfast and she acted like mum with her comments about us leaving the downstairs untidy” Aaron explained

Robert laughed “that’s funny and she’s not one to talk” 

“This is true” said Aaron, “oh and I’ve told her to be home by 5:30pm as I thought we could invite mum, Paddy, Diane and Vic over for 6:00pm does that sound okay?”

“I love that you’ve already started to plan tonight” smiled Robert, “yes of course that’s okay I’ll finish work at 4pm so that gives us plenty of time to cook and get the house ready, speaking of work I should get ready

“Come on Robert we’re our own bosses plus you know Jimmy will handle things until you get there” said Aaron using his puppy dog eyes

“Nice try Aaron but we’re saving for a new house and surrogacy so going to work is important” 

“Oh well excuse me for wanting just 10 more minutes with you” said Aaron acting hurt

“Aaron I know us said Robert, it wouldn’t just be 10 minutes” 

“I know I’m joking with ya”Aaron winked “it’s not like we’re not going to see each other at work”

“That’s your plan then, somehow I’m not surprised” added Robert. “On your way to work, you can go and invite Chas and Paddy and I’ll go to Vic’s then I’ll go and invite Diane okay?” 

“Yes chef” shouted Aaron 

Oh god not this already” replied Robert walking downstairs, “how do you know that’s what chefs say to the head chef?” 

“I may have YouTubed a few episodes of Masterchef last night after you went to sleep said Aaron 

Robert couldn’t help but laugh, he was laughing so much he was bent over with his hands on his knees 

“Aaron that is one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard you say, we’re definitely coming back to this conversation later. But right now we have people to invite”

“I’ll see you at work” said Robert as he hugged Aaron 

As Robert walked out the door took out his phone and text Jimmy I’ll be there in 15-20 minutes and with that he knocked on Vic’s door

“Hi Rob, what are you doing here?”

“Oh what a nice welcome, good morning to you too” said Robert as he walked in 

“Sorry it’s just I’m in a bit of a rush I’m late for work, what’s up?” She said as she sat on the sofa

“Me and Aaron want to have you come over this evening for dinner if you’re free?”

“What’s the occasion?”

“There isn’t one we just want to do a nice family meal”

“Aw okay will count me in and I take it I’m not the only one invited?”

“We’re also inviting Diane, Chas and Paddy” 

“Right and you say there’s no occasion” replied Vic, “I know you Rob” she added 

“Of course you “do said Robert standing up to walk out. “Oh please be at ours for 6pm, see you tonight” he added before he shut the door

As Robert shut the door behind him, he heard his phone go off. He took his phone out from his pocket expecting a text from Jimmy complaining that he’s late for work but it wasn’t, it was from Rebecca 

Hi Robert, can you look after Seb for a week over Christmas? I know that it’s not your week but Ross is taking me away for my Christmas present and I know Seb would love to see you and Aaron.

“Typical Rebecca” he said, “only wants to change weeks when it’s convenient for her” 

He text back

Hi, yeah that should be fine but I need to check with Aaron I’ll call you tonight 

Just as Robert pressed send he got to Diane’s house, he put his hand to knock just then the door opened 

“Robert, you made me jump” said Bernice opening the door in a rush

“Is Diane in? he asked 

“Yes” Bernice replied as she continued rushing down the road

Robert went in and Diane was just walking down the stairs

“Morning Robert, can I get you a cup of tea?”

“No it’s okay it’s just a quick visit, are you free tonight?” 

“Yes” she answered 

“Good” replied Robert, “come to ours for 6pm, me and Aaron are cooking”

“Oh lovely, see you then”

And with that Robert went to work 

9:30am

“We’re not open for another half and hour” shouted Paddy

“I’m not looking for a drink” replied Aaron 

Paddy unlock the door, “why didn’t you knock on the back door?”

“Because I thought you’d all be at the front and by the looks of it I was right” Aaron said as he walked into the pub

“Aaron, morning” said Chas as she hugged him, “this is a nice surprise”

“What are you doing tonight?” Asked Aaron 

“Probably working why?”Asked Chas

“Me and Robert want to have you over for a meal”

“I’ll get Charity to cover”

“Okay come over at 6pm, Vic and Diane should be there too added Aaron. Now I’ve got to go to work, see ya tonight”

“There’s something going on”said Chas as she look at Paddy 

“Why just because they’ve invited us for a meal?”

“Yes, think about it when’s the last time they ever cooked for us and especially with Diane and Vic coming too” Chas went to the back room and Paddy could see the worry on her face

“Try not to worry” Paddy said, “you’re right there probably is something they’re going to tell us but it’s going to be good news as they’re inviting Vic and Diane” 

“I know you’re probably right but he’s my son paddy I’m always going to worry”

“And he’s my son too, our son who is the happiest he’s ever been in his life, married to the man of this dreams, a lovely home, he has a step son, he’s a brilliant brother to Liv and he has a good job” 

“Yeah I know all of that” 

“I know you do but sometimes it’s important to remind you and myself so lets go over tonight and just enjoy ourselves smiled Paddy” 

“Better late then never Jimmy said” 

“Oh I’m sorry did me being late stop you from driving?”

“Um well no” 

“Well then there’s no problem then” Robert said as he sat down at his desk 

“Before I forget two companies called this morning” Jimmy said 

“Okay and what did you tell them?” 

“Just that you’d call them back later, I’ve written drown their numbers in the diary”

“Great”

“Right I’m off on the next few jobs” said Jimmy as he grabbed the keys 

“One more thing before you leave, I’m finishing at 4pm” 

“Thanks for the heads up Jimmy replies doing anything nice?”

“Don’t you have drops to do?”

“I’d thought that would be the answer” said Jimmy as he left

Yes two possible new contracts muttered Robert as he opened the diary, he started phoning the first company, Aaron came through the door obviously he could see Robert was busy, so he waited, he loved hearing Robert talk business in his posh phone voice. After listening to his husband talk shop for 10 minutes, Robert finished the conversation by saying 

“Okay perfect, I’ll get working on the paperwork this afternoon and I’ll get it emailed over to you, bye now bye” Robert added he put down the phone and said “yes!”

“I take it’s good news then?”Asked Aaron already knowing the answer 

“Yes,” it’s good news I’ve just negotiated a new contract which means………

“More money” said Aaron before Robert could finish the sentence 

And more money means, we can start looking for our next house Robert said with a smile

Aaron moved to Robert’s side of the desk and kissed him, “I came in to tell you that Mum and Paddy are coming tonight and I’m pretty sure mum know something’s up”

“Yep same for Vic, she thinks something’s up too, her and Diane are also coming”

“Looks like we’re gonna have a full house, joys” said Aaron sarcastically 

“It won’t be that bad and just think this might be the last time we have a big family meal” said Robert as he reassured Aaron, “I have something to cheer you up” 

“What’s that then?” Asked aaron intrigued

“Rebecca text me earlier asking if we would look after Seb for a week over Christmas, as Ross is taking her away for Christmas and I said I need to check with you first and that I would call her later”

“Robert it’s Seb you know my answer is always yes when it comes to him, although why does she give us so little notice? If that was us she’d say no”

“I know it annoys me too” added Robert “but on the bright side we’re looking after Seb”

“That little cutie, do you know what days we’re looking after him?”Aaron asked

“No she didn’t say but we’re find out tonight, I also want to check that she wont change her mind about us having him for two weeks in January because of this” 

“Yeah that can’t happen especially as we’re taking him away said Aaron excitedly”  
_________________________________________________________________________  
3pm 

“Ellis, come here” Aaron asked, “I need you to start sorting the load scrap because I’ve got to go on a scrap run, when I get back I’m got to finish for today, when you’ve finished sorting you can leave too”

“Will do” replied Ellis, “I saw Vic in the café on my lunch break she said she’s going to yours for a meal tonight she’s seemed quite suspicious” 

“Of course she did” said Aaron rolling his eyes,“I’m just gonna grab the van keys and then I’m off”

Walking into the portacabin he took the keys and said Robert “I’m off on a scrap ran, do you want me to pop to the shop on the way back and get something for tonight?”

“Yes that’s a good idea” replied Robert, “just get something simple like chicken and veg”

“Okay I’m sure I can manage that, I’ll see you back at home.”

Half an hour later

As Aaron got in the van from the successful scrap run he got a text from Liv 

I’m at Jacob’s

On his way back he stopped at the nearest supermarket and got everything including pudding, across from the shop there was a estate agents, “it can’t hurt to look just in the window” he said. He went over with shopping bags in hand, as he started looking through the different houses it made him excited to get the ball rolling, as he stood there he noticed a shop assistant coming out to see him

“Hello can I help you sir?” she asked 

“No thank you I’m just looking” said Aaron trying to get away 

“Okay no problem let me give you a leaflet anyway”she said passing one to Aaron 

“Thanks but i have to go now” said Aaron walking away 

Robert was home before Aaron so he began tidying the mess from the night before, Aaron came through the door

Hiya Robert said, “you were longer then I thought, I thought you’d be home before me”

“I hit traffic and after going shopping I had a look at an estate agents” 

“You’re already looking at houses I love it, any nice ones?” asked Robert 

“Some but I only looked in the window, a lady gave me a leaflet so maybe we can look later but I guess we should start cooking dinner?” 

“Yes you’re right, sue chef”

Here’s the chicken I bought carrots, peas and potatoes and I bought a cheesecake for pudding 

“Lovely, okay I’ll stored the chicken and potatoes, you can do the carrots and peas sound good?”

“Yes chef replied Aaron as he started cutting the carrots” 

“Speaking about that, why did you watch Masterchef last night?”

“Just so I got some tips” laughed Aaron, 

“That’s quite cute, right okay the veg is prepared and the chicken is cooking, I think it’s time to call Rebecca?”

“Yep and I’ve been thinking we should tell her about us moving when she drops Seb off?

Agreed said Robert as he passed call on his phone

“Hi Rob, thanks for phoning me” she said as she answered the phone 

“Hi Rebecca” said Aaron 

“Hiya”

“We’re okay to look after Seb we just need to know what days?” And that us looking after him on your week won’t mean that you’re not going to change your mind about us having him for two weeks in January?” Robert asked

“I need you to pick him up on the Saturday before Christmas? and I’ll pick him up on the following Saturday and no you looking after him won’t affect your time in January” Rebecca said

“Those dates are fine, but it’s your turn to drop Seb off” replied Aaron 

“I know but this time it’s easier for me if you pick him up” 

Robert rolls his eyes, “fine but you do the next two drop offs?” 

“Deal” said Rebecca 

“We’ll be there at 10am” 

“Can we talk to Seb?” Asked Aaron 

“I can try and get him to chat but he’s been having tantrums today, Seb daddy Robert and daddy Aaron are on the phone say hello” 

Seb came over to the phone 

“Daddies” said Seb as he smiled

“Hiya mate” said Aaron 

Seb started talking to them, Aaron and Robert couldn’t understand some of what he was saying but nothing made them both smile more than hearing their son

“He’s waving his favourite bedtime story book in front of the phone” Rebecca said

“Aww Seb we can’t read a bedtime story today but I promise we will read one really soon,” Robert said

“We love you” Aaron said 

“Aww he’s kissing the phone” replied Rebecca, “okay Seb you go put your toys away and I’ll be there in a minute” she added

“Right see you soon said Rebecca 

“Yep and we need to speak to you about something then so make sure you have time” said Aaron 

“Okay I will do speak to you later”

“Bye” said Robert 

“Seb is the cutest” said Robert 

“Just like his daddy Robert said” Aaron with a cheeky smile, “right I’m gonna get changed” 

“Okay just shout if you need a hand” winked Robert  
___________________________________________________________________  
5:45pm

“Sorry I’m late said Liv as she came through the door, me and Jacob were playing the PS4 and lost track of time, something smells good” she added as she goes upstairs to change

“That’s alright don’t worry too much about being late plus I’m in a good mood, we’ve spoken to Seb” said Aaron 

“Aw little porridge monster, how his my nephew?”

“He’s good, he’s coming here for Christmas” smiled Robert 

“What?” That’s the best news, how’d that happen?” Said Liv excitedly 

“Rebecca’s going away so we’re looking after him for a week” said Aaron 

“Ahh amazing, so what you have you both cooked for dinner?” Asked Liv

“Roast chicken and veg and cheesecake for pudding” 

“Sounds yum, here’s hoping we get to pudding,” she said sitting on the sofa 

Then there was a knock at the door, “you can answer it Liv” said Robert 

Liv got up to open the door 

“Hi Vic and Diane, come in” 

“Thanks” said Diane

“Would you like a drink?” asked Aaron

“Yes please I’ll have a cup of tea” she answered 

“And I’ll have a glass of wine” said Vic 

Robert was in the kitchen putting the plates in the oven to warm through 

Liv answered the door again 

Chas said “hiya Liv as she walked in 

Hi Mum and Paddy said Aaron 

“Here we bought some beers” said Paddy as he put them on the front room table 

“Ah thanks Paddy” said Robert 

“Mum and Paddy what would you both like to drink?”

“I’ll have a glass of wine please Aaron” Chas replied 

“And I’ll have a beer thanks” said Paddy 

“No problem, I’ll get them now” 

“Can everyone please sit at the table dinners ready” said Robert 

As they sat down Robert served up and Aaron got everyone’s drinks 

“This looks delicious and to think I was worried about tonight thinking you had some news or something” said Chas

“Actually we do have some news said Aaron, we’re going to start our surrogacy process again” he said smiling

“That’s amazing congratulations” said Paddy

“And that’s not all, because we want to expand our family we’re going to move out of Emmerdale as we need a bigger house, we wanted you to know first” Robert said 

“What?” said Chas, “there’s plenty of nice houses around the village, this house will do you for now” she added

“First of all mum, we don’t like any of the other houses round here and second of all mum do you think its best for us to stay in this house until we have another baby? Or find a new house which will fit our growing family? Please see this as a positive”Aaron said

“So I’ve just got you back and now I’m going to loose you again Robert” Vic said

“You’re not loosing me Vic“ said Robert “that isn’t going to happen, we’re going to move 15-20 minute drive away it’s not the end of the world, it’s the start of something” 

“Oh yeah leaving all your family and friends that’s the start of something, more like the end of something” said Chas

“Chas, calm down” said Paddy

“No Paddy Chas is right said Vic you really think this is so simple?” as she looked at Robert 

“Yes it’s simple” said Liv “they’ve been waiting so long for this why can’t you be happy?”

“So you’re fine with then Liv?” asked Vic 

“Yes I’m more then fine with it, I’m excited” Liv answered

“Look, Aaron, Liv and Seb are my family and we’re going to move no matter what” said Robert 

“Oh so really you don’t care what we think them? asked Diane 

“Of course we care” said Robert “why’d you think we invited you all here” 

Aaron added “if you don’t accept it, then get out of our house” he said as he stood up and opened the door

And with that Chas, Vic, Diane and Paddy got up and started to walk out

“Oh real nice Paddy, so you don’t support us either” said Robert 

“Yes of course I do, but right now I need to support your mum Aaron”. 

“Of course you do that’s why you’re walking out right now” said Aaron as he closed the door. 

There was silence for 10 minutes as Liv, Aaron and Robert took in what just happened 

Then Liv stood up and said “cheesecake anyone?”

“I love our weird dysfunctional family” said Robert 

“Me too” smiled Aaron

End of chapter three

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy chapter three as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Please like and leave comments 
> 
> Also please feel free to contact on my Twitter account @Kerry_Sheppard  
on my Twitter page there will be updates to come about chapter four 
> 
> Thank you Kerry


End file.
